Eternal Legends: Rebirth of the Second Onslaught
by Hakkyou no Yami
Summary: long Hiatus.


Greeting everyone and welcome to my third story, I hope all of you having a good day and an even better summer holiday, anyway this Idea has been in my mind for sometime and I know I should have started with one of the four story Ideas...but I still didn't device a stable plot for them..so it would take quit sometime and also this Idea was written purely by only me and Dracohalo117 only provided some of his idea and Beta'ed it which he has my eternal thanks for that, so it would VERY highly possible that this story won't be as good as he return of the Genesis.

and also note that this story is answer to my own challenge born in the past, so you would already know what is the pairing if you read about it and this story would continue to original Naruto time-line even with some of recent Manga twist would be there...but it is still an Massive AU/Alternate Universe as there would also MAJOR alternation in the Original time-line.

and warning...Naruto will be Godlike..plain and simple and also of course rather Dark and Mercilessly serious.

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and X-men...cause if I did...well...read my profile to know what would happen if I did kukukukukukuku.

anyways well enjoy reading the first chapter.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The Namikaze Clan...a Clan of an Unknown origin said to be existed beyond the age of the Rikudou Sennin himself, no one knows much expect that they had produced many powerful warriors or Shinobi from it and helped brining Glory to their allied village of Konohagakure

The Namikaze clan is very well respected in both Hi no Kuni and Uzu no Kuni since they been known to help both countries greatly, while they don't have any particular bloodline but they are known to be geniuses in fighting and possessing near inhuman abilities in the Shinobi arts, they helped both countries several times when they were in trouble and thus having rather deep friendship with both countries.

But the glorious age of this clan is coming to an End...with the birth of 2 of its members ...one is to becomes a god among men...surpassing even the Mythical Rikudou Sennin himself... while the other is to indirectly bring the destruction of the and later on becoming a legend of his own... those 2 are the Twin brothers Namikaze Naruto and Namikaze Minato.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Namikaze settlement near the forest of Konoha

Inside a rather guarded temple lay Giant Red Gem chained into an Altar, when suddenly it glowed bright red attracting the attention of the guards. When they run to saw what happened they looked wide eyed at the Gem as it shone brightly, it suddenly begun to shake as the chains broke apart as the Gem floated, it continued to float before lunching itself into sky making everyone who saw this running to try and pursuit it.

One of the guards looked at his partner and spoke urgently "Hurry, inform Takeshi-sama of this situation"

His partner nodded and took off running as fast as he can while others followed him to see if they can be of assistance.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Namekaze hospital

In a hospital room we find 2 blond haired people looking adoringly at 2 cribs that contain 2 sleeping new born infant.

The man had slightly spiky golden blond hair, Onyx black eyes, light tanned skin and a body that is that is built for speed and he's wearing a black Shinobi garb. While the woman had creamy pale skin and sky blue eyes with hourglass figure but still built for a strong Kunoichi and C-cup breast and she was wearing a hospital gown as she just gave birth for her children.

The Blond woman spoke in a melodic soft voice "Look at them Takashi-kun aren't they cute?"

The Blond haired man now called Takeshi chuckled "Hahaha why yes they are Emiko-hime though do tell have decided to what their names are?"

The Blond Haired woman now called Emiko adopted a thoughtful pose before answering "The Eldest...he shall be Naruto and the youngest Minato"

Takeshi looked at his children "Naruto and Minato...I like them"

Emiko just nodded and the continued to look at them before a frantic running was heard from hall, before the door was burst open by a panting Namikaze clan member followed by several members who were panting as well and other looked frightened, Takeshi looked annoyed at this before speaking in a commanding tone "What is the meaning of this, I thought I was clear when I don't want to be disturbed?"

The one who burst the door regain his breathing before speaking on a panicked tone "An emergency has happen Takeshi-sama...the Gem...The Gem"

Takeshi eyes narrowed a bit "The Gem...you mean the Gem of Cyttorak?"

The member nodded "Hai Takeshi-sama that Gem...3 minutes ago it started to glow brightly far more brighter than ever before it floated an lunched itself though roof from our guarded Shrine, half of the clan is trying to find it's whereabouts a-" the member cut himself as he looked behind Takeshi with wide eyes before he shakily pointed behind Takeshi.

Takeshi looked confused at the gesture as he looked at others who were looking wide eyes behind him; he turned around only to freeze in shock.

The legendary Namikaze Aritfact, the Gem of Cyttorak is floating directly above his eldest son Naruto.

No one moved as they don't know what is happening even Emiko looked worried, before suddenly the Gem begun to shine brighter almost blinding but kept their eyes open for the sake of what happen, the Gem begun to slowly to become Chakra or energy like substance and absorbed into Naruto via entering his mouth.

The Entire room was silent from the shocking event until Emiko asked the question that was in everyone mind "What in Kami-sama's name just happened to my baby?"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

30 minutes later in council chamber

Takeshi just finished recounting what happened in the Hospital room leaving the speechless room, one elder spoke "This is indeed a disturbing turn of event, the Gem that has granted some of our warriors great powers...now it's gone we have failed our ancestors"

Takeshi spoke "No we did not. For watching over the gem was the secondary object, our primary object is to watch over the prison that contains HIM "

Everyone shuddered at the mere thought of HIM, they knew if he was to be unleashed in this world all would be lost as this thing is worst the Bijuu themselves.

One of the older spoke "Since this is the case, young Naruto must be trained to control of his powers, the shinobi who are granted a portion from the Gem had relearn how to control all their power boost from the start."

All nodded in agreement while another spoke "And also he would be the primary guardian of the Prison as without the Gem...only our current guards would hold the monster off if by Kami forbid the seal weakened, I don't want to make it sounding like he's our tool, but..."

Takeshi nodded "I understand where you are coming and yes Naruto would be trained as soon as possible, the Gem would enhance everything in him, if I'm correct his brain would mature far earlier than any normal human do and would be to grasp things at a young age that shouldn't be possible for those of his age."

Everyone nodded in agreement before Takeshi spoke "ok then meeting adjourned"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Time skip: 6 years

Six years has passed since the strange event of the Gem of Cyottrak and fortunately to the clan it seem a small piece of the Gem remained in the Altar as it somehow broke off the main thing so they can still receive some of its power like before and also True to Takeshi word Naruto was able to grasp things more quickly than normal, he was a True prodigy and surprisingly Minato is ALMOST the same, though not at the level of Naruto but still he was a genius.

The 2 brother are quickly becoming the greatest of the clan children, and quickly advancing in their materials though the thing is Naruto is always better than Minato in everything, no matter how hard Minato try his elder brother always seem to make it better than him and this sparked jealousy in younger Namikaze heart.

We now find the young sibling sparing in a training ground behind the clan head mansion, the 2 are sparing rather fiercely but as always Minato is always losing.

'SMAK'

"Ophh" as Minato collided with wall behind having been sent flying by one of Naruto's punches he slide in wall trying to stop his head from spinning much, when it did he begun to think bitterly 'I lost...again...why? Why I just can't beat him, how can he be so strong?'

He looked up to see his elder brother smiling at him as he approached him, he spoke honestly "You've improved greatly than our last fight, that's my brother alright" he finished with a smile as he extended his hand to help Minato in standing, Minato just faked a smile as he accept the gesture and stood up.

Naruto just smiled before beckoning "Come on let's go home, Kaa-san must be waiting for us"

Minato nodded a followed him silently though he had a frown on his face and a jealous look in his eyes as he looked at Naruto's back 'Damn it, it's always him...no matter what I do he could always do it better, these days even Tou-san is beginning to have a hard time in sparing with him...it's all because of that Gem...why him..Why it chose him and not me...damn it' he continued with his thought as his frown deepened.

Though unknown to Minato...Naruto was discreetly looking at him with an impassive face as he thought 'There he goes again with that jealousy of his, I really hope he grow up out of this'

Naruto gained a slight saddened look 'I hope to Kami-sama that this won't lead him to make stupid decisions or rushed acts' he sighed silently as they continued walking in a slightly tense silence until they arrived at their house.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Namikaze head mansion

"Were back" shouted Naruto and Minato into the house.

"Welcome back you two, how's your day?" greeted them back the cheerful and gentle voice of their mother Namikaze Emiko as she came out to them.

Naruto replied "It was good, we had a good spare and Minato here improved a lot than last time"

Emiko looked at Minato and asked in wonder "Really? That's great isn't Minato-kun?"

Minato only laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck "I guess so"

Emiko only giggled before saying "Ok then I'm sure you both are hungry, lunch would ready shortly so go and wash up you two"

The twins nodded at her before going up.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ten minutes later

The twins headed down to eating table conversing quietly, before stopping as they were pleasantly surprised to see their father here sitting.

Minato asked surprised "Tou-san your home early!weren't you supposed to be on some business outside the clan?"

The Elder Namikaze just chuckled before replying "Why yes I did, but I managed to finish it rather quickly so I managed to return home quickly, now enough of me how's your day both of you?"

Minato replied "It was good, we managed to spare and I lost"

Naruto continued "But he DID improve much better than last time"

Takeshi looked at them proud "Now those are my children, good job as always Naruto and Minato there is always next time"

Both of them nodded as they sat down the table while Emiko out down the food.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Later that night

Minato was in the library searching for anything that he could improve himself in, when he stumbled upon a scroll that was rather important, it label was ..."Jinchuuriki" he whisper. Interested he opened the scroll and begun reading:

"_The Jinchuuriki. A term that is used for people who the creature that call themselves the bijuu sealed inside of them granting them unbelievable powers, the jinchuuriki considered sometime the Ultimate trump card to Shinobi village for their demonic powers and overwhelming amount of Chakra, they have powers that only most Shinobi could only dream in getting, a healing rate that is surpass most of the bloodline and Shinobi medical jutsu's almost no drugs or poison affect them, but that would depend on the kind of the seal that allows how much access to these inhuman powers._

_There can only be nine Jinchuuriki's in all of the world for there are only nine Bijuus roaming in this world and they are : Ichibi no Shukaku, Nibi no Bakeneko, Sanbi no Kame, Yonbi no Saru, Gobi no Irukauma, Rokubi no Namekuji_, _Nanabi no Kabutomushi_, _Hachibi no Kyogyū and lastly the Kyuubi no Yōko._

_Nothing much known about these creature as others says that they are chakra monsters while other says they are True Demons from Makai, but one thing about them is certain, they are extremely powerful and can only be defeated by 2 bloodlines, the Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan and the Mokuton of the Senju clan both hail from the Great Shinobi village of Konohagakure no Sato._

_It's with these 2 bloodlines alongside with the advanced seals of the Uzumaki clan from Uzushiogakure and some of the seal masters around the world that the Jinchuuriki became a possibility and on this age all of the great five Shinobi village have atleast one Jinchuuriki and a possible one of the small Shinobi village have one._

_Facing a Jinchuuriki in battle is sometime nothing short of suicide especially the untrained ones unless the opponent is Kage level Shinobi, a sealmaster, a Uchiha or a Senju only with these conditions a Jinchuurki could be defeated as the Untrained one tend to lose control over themselves and they quickly become the beast inside of them causing them to go on rampages, for that reason it is highly advisable to avoid confrontation them."_

Minato was gapping as he read all of that 'Those Jinchuuriki, th-they are truly powerful, damn I wish I was one of them because if I had all that power defeating Aniki would VERY possible, with this power the power of a Demon, everything could be done (sigh), well wishing well not help in here, let's find something else'

Minato kept searching through the library but nothing had interested him as the Jinchuuriki as he found nothing could help in defeating his brother, with that he gave up walked out the library with the slight scowl on his face.

He kept for some minutes when he glanced at something that made him stop on his track..

..

..

..

His father private study is open with no one in and only his father and Naruto are permitted to enter, even Emiko doesn't enter there that much, he only been in there once and he knew there are far more information and knowledge than the library.

And this was his chance since his father and brother are in a clan meeting and his mother is out in a friend house that leaves him alone in the house with no one to watch over him.

Barely able to contain his glee he entered the study as his eyes went wide as he saw all the scrolls in here and also a strange looking chest they seem to have both seal and ancient arcane runes something even among the clan only few now about and how to perform and sadly while he was not one of them and neither was his father...but Naruto seemed to be one of those few and pretty good at it from the expert on the clan, another thing that pissed him off.

As he spent time carefully rummaging through scrolls, he came across one that seemed very important, it looked Ancient and more decorated than any of the other scroll, he opened the scroll and saw it looked even older from the inside but still well preserved so he began reading:

"_WARNING THE CONTAMINANT OF THIS SCROLL IS ONLY TO BE VIEWED TO THE NAMIKAZE CLAN HEAD AND ALL OF THE COUNCIL ELDERS AND ANY OF THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN GIVING PERMISSION BY THE ONES THAT ARE MENTIONED"_

Minato's eyes went wide as his interest increased.

"_In ancient times...times before the existence of the ninjutsu, there existed a powerful creature...a creature that knew no equal in this world, had powers that could rival or suprass ANY demon that existed, not even the all of the Bijuu could challenge him, this creature name was Onslaught._

_Onslaught was a powerful and a mystical Entity that no one knew where he came from or what he is, but all knew one things his purpose was to eradicate every living creature in this world ningenkai or the other Makai, no one was safe from him be it a human or a demon, he would simply kill the first thing that it moves in his sight._

_Many tried to fight him but all fell to their death, even the strongest warriors and demons were no match for him, he was like a walking living Calamity, a True force of nature as his power knew no limits, he didn't need t rest, to sleep or to EVEN eat, he was unstoppable_

_Because of that the unthinkable has happened, Humans and Demon allied themselves together and fought arms to arms against the monstrous entity, while it raised the odds a little bit, it still didn't change much._

_As the fighting continues on, one day the Namikazes our clan had made a miraculous discovery, from the same site that Onslaught first time he appeared, a rather large red Gem was discovered and it would be identified later on as the Gem of Cyttorak, it had given our clan unbelievable inhuman powers it made every member of our clan geniuses and far more powerful using their arts, while we may didn't have ninjutsu we masters in the arts of Ancient Arcane runes and hand to hand combat along with some weapons mastery. _

_And for some unknown reason the Gem only respond to our clan member and to any other clan or demon it was just a useless Gem._

_Though even with this discovery it still didn't prove much against the Titanic Onslaught, after many strategy meetings it was decided that we try and seal the monster in an EXTREMELY powerful Arcane Rune, it took 3 years for the clan most experienced Arcane masters to design a powerful arcane rune to contain the beast and even then it was just a prototype._

_And thus during the final battle that has all of the Humans the Demons strongest warriors from which included the Rikudou Sennin himself and the King of Makai itself were in this battle, after a long fight Onslaught was sealed in special Vault that was filled with Arcane runes and it was embowered by the Essence of its creators all of the people who made it and some of the most powerful Demons, it was discovered while it was unbreakable from the inside it was EXTREMELY weak from the outside since the Arcane runes were prototype and all chances in enhancing them are lost since the notes to were used to create them were lost during the battle._

_Before leaving the King of Makai said one thing "this Onslaught is no demon, he is something more...something that we never be, he is a full fledged Demi-god"_

_After this sentence he left for Makai never to set a foot in ningenkai again and right now this Vault is located in our Clan Shrine in its Deepest Floor since it was decided that we the Namikaze are the Wardens of the Demi-god._

_And thus our clan keeps the creature at bay in his prison, and only the most powerful of the clan are assigned to watch over it._

_May the day that he is released into this once more never comes, because if it does all Humanity..no..all of the living well be annihilated._

_Written by _

_Clan Head: Namikaze __Nobunaga_

Minato was Gapping at what he just read and he thought the Jinchuuriki that he just read about were impressive, but this..this is BEYOND impressive, Minato feels terrified and at the same time excitement at such power exist within the clan and now he just to think of a way to obtain that power and then he could finally defeat his brother once and for all.

He quietly put the scroll to its place and turned around to leave only to freeze in his place as his blood run cold..

___.._

___.._

___.._

His brother elder Naruto was looking at him from the doorway...and he did not look pleased...bit.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

and that's it for know and stay tune for the next chapter, also Genesis may get updated soon just give sometime to sort my thoughts out as me a Dracohalo could prepare the chapter...hopefully it will come out soon.

so please people review and give me your opinion and Again this is a firm rule about me...I don't EVER post a story that I don't know whome I'm pairing Naruto with, so the pairing is already decided as seen in my profile, so please any Ideas other than pairing then I'm all eyes.

later and have good day everyone.

May the Darkness guide to Eternal Happiness

Hakkyou no Yami signing out...


End file.
